warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nep Sindrine
Nep Sindrine is the fourth of six legitimate sons of the Rogue Trader Tirn Sindrine. He is a gun-runner, a smuggler and an explorer. Nep's Past Due to his family's wealth, Nep was given an excellent classical education that concentrated on languages, mathematics and economics. Not a strong child, he was pushed ruthlessly by his parents and siblings to become stronger. As a teen, his father put him to work on an actual ship on an actual sea, sailing a square-rigged ship on the southern seas of the planet Zanzibar. In a decade, Nep was Master of his own ship, and was soon taken by his father to serve as mate on a small, legitimate freighter in his huge shipping empire. He was eventually allowed to move onto master of one of the Sindrine fleet ships. Starting with a small yacht he found in the family shipping yard, he has quite rapidly used trade with the Tau, as well as a rapidly-learned fluency in their language, to build a shipping fleet of a dozen vessels, which are running across the Rift and between the Farsight Enclaves, and carrying people and goods even as far as UltraMar. Nep Sindrine Nep Sindrine is not a physically impressive man. Slightly less than six feet tall, he is pale from chronic anemia, and slightly pudgy as a result of hypothyroidism. He walks with a limp from a leg fractured by a falling spar in a gale at sea. He has a receding chin and bulging eyes that he tries to conceal with a beard and sunglasses. When angry, if he does not control his tongue and force himself to think for a moment about what he wants to say, he stutters brutally. He is a violent man, and has taken the time and effort to become a skilled swordsman and marksman. He is singular among his many siblings in that he has little need for the luxurious and pampered lifestyle his fortune could permit him, and is an eager, committed explorer. Sindrine wants the thrill of finding new trade sources and routes. His obsession with stealing Tau technology and gun-running their weapons has brought him into contact on several occasions with the White Lions chapter of the Adeptus Astartes as he runs smuggling ships across the Damocles Gulf. They have on several occasions saved his life, and have purchased occasional, selected items he has carried from one Tau Sept or another. The Master of the Lions of Dorn, increasingly involved with the Tau and their relentless desire to move into Imperial space, has found Nep Sindrine useful as a translator and an unofficial resource. Although his favorite and personal ship is the smallest in his fleet, he is able to trust his captains because he pays them very well - and he has their families detained (albeit confortably) in his compound at his home base. Nep Sindrine has so far led a fairly generic trader's life. That is about to change, as he has spent decades saving money and buying several ships to carry out his dreams of true exploration and finding a planet he can own. Nep Sindrine's Fleet "ANNA B" - a modified Imperial scout sloop, this is the first ship he bought for himself and is his preferred home, rebuilt to give him all the luxurious sorroundings he wants as well as cargo holds, troop barracks and bays for fighters and transports. This is the ship he uses on his high-speed runs into Tau space. "DAMIDA" - an ex-Imperial Firestorm-class frigate that he bought for a pittance from a corrupt Imperial maintenance-yard manager. Although the ship had been heavily-damaged and was to be scrapped, he arranged through the manager to get it repaired enough to be space-worthy, and risked everything by taking it into the warp, to his home base near a brown dwarf star in the Damocles Gulf. This ship is being extensively modified for deep-space exploration. "RED SHADOW" - a Defiant-class light cruiser modified for cargo. Sindrine uses this ship for legitimate cargo. It carries numerous squadrons of fighters for protection. These three ships are to be his exploratory flotilla as he seeks the limits of the galaxy out past the Eastern Fringe. Military Forces House Guard:- 1 company of 200 Heavy Infantry -- 100 travel with him at all times. 100 are security for his home compound. Shipboard Marines:- 1 company of 250 light infantry on "DAMIDA" and "RED SHADOW" Sindrine is currently raising and training forces for his proposed deep exploration, to include 1 x light infantry company, 4 x heavy infantry company, 3 x mech infantry company, 1 x tank company and 1 x artillery company. This heavily-mechanised regiment-sized force is to be used to conquer planets he finds. Category:Characters Category:Rogue Traders